


[podfic] Heavy Lies the Crown

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: His new husband is strong and tall, healthy and hale. The best swordsman in his kingdom. A prince in both birth and bearing. All of this, Connor’s advisors have already told him.The tales of him pale in comparison to the man himself.01:49:02 :: Written byIdday.
Relationships: Jack Eichel/Connor McDavid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] Heavy Lies the Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [heavy lies the crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122094) by [Idday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idday/pseuds/Idday). 

  
Cover art by [CompassRose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods/pseuds/CompassRose).

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfheavyliesthecrown):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1942Q5MFcixYfFvIrmaPYkVm4qxr5-Rsj):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Idday for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
some sexual content, some dubious consent (arranged marriage). Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
